Rebirth
by Kenshin Akagi
Summary: Princess Kaguya failed to bring peace. Hagoromo failed to seal the Juubi. Madara never met Hashirama. How can all of these changes, seemingly minor on their own, affect the lives of everyone in the ninja world? Can Naruto, as a new Sage, spread Peace to a world ruled by clans and war? Story will get much darker. MASSIVE AU. Rinnegan!Naruto. Posted on Narutobase as well.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: KenshinAkagi here! Now, this idea has been on my mind for a while now; It's not really the start of the fic, more like a small chapter to test whether I should write it or not._**

The early years of the Elemental Nations were known by very few people, and practically no records of the period survive other than old tales and legends. The only thing that all of the myths and legends had in common was the constant war in those days, between armies and kingdoms of all sizes.

While everyone agreed on the presence of a massive war, there were a few more theories that several researchers cited as completely ridiculous. The existence of a Princess who attempted to stop the war. A massive Tree, said to be a God. A Man, who was called a Sage who was killed fighting a massive beast with Ten Tails.

However, there was one legend which held more truth than any other; in fact, it was the only true account, written by The Rikudo Sennin's eldest son, and currently locked deep away in a location known only to the Uchiha Clan. The tablet it is written on is considered a sacred treasure of the Uchiha, who guard it with their lives.

During the time of The Great War, Hatred was everywhere. War was constant, death and despair descended upon those who lived. Until a Princess by the name of Kaguya arrived.

Kaguya, princess of a small kingdom, wished for the end of the war which had taken her family. She set out on a journey to the center of the continent, soon arriving to the base of the Shinju. The Shinju, with its branches ascending to the heavens themselves, gave an aura of power and protection. Princess Kaguya prayed to the Shinju, as a fruit appeared on a branch. Kaguya believed the fruit was the Shinju's blessing to her, and consumed it.

What she did not know was that the Shinju always bore fruit every 10,000 years, a manifestation of its godly powers. When Kaguya ate the fruit, she gained the ability of chakra, and led her troops into battle gaining victory after victory.

But all was not well; the other tribes and kingdoms united and destroyed Kaguya after a battle that lasted six years, but not before Kaguya gave birth to a boy named Hagoromo.

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, like his mother, possessed the legendary eyes known as the Rinnegan and a fierce desire for peace. As he grew older, he traveled the land, teaching the meaning of chakra to people and the abilities to use jutsu. But the Shinju, angered that Kaguya had not returned chakra to it, transformed into a humanoid beast with Ten Tails, and set out to regain its chakra. But the Juubi's great connection to the Natural World would be its undoing.

Due to the intense wars, the Natural World reeked of human hatred, which infected the Juubi turning it into a mindless beast bent on destruction. The Juubi waged destruction across the lands, until Hagoromo rose to challenge it, and protect Humanity...

* * *

Hagoromo rose quietly from the bed he shared with his wife, Kiyoki. He paced around the room, silently mulling over his decision. Kiyoki spoke up. drawing him from his thoughts. "I know what you're planning to do, Hagoromo. It's okay."

Hagoromo looked his beautiful raven haired wife in the eyes. "Kiyoki...I...I don't want to leave you and the boys...but I have to do this. I'm sorry." Kiyoki just gave a small smile. "Kiyoki...If I don't make it back...watch over them. Ashura and Indra need to be looked after...If I die, tell them I died protecting them and everyone else."

Kiyoki shook her head. "Baka, you think you're going alone? I'm going with you, of course." Hagoromo stared at her, but he shook his head. This was _his _burden to carry, _his _fight. His mother was the one to anger the Shinju in an attempt for peace.

"You can't, Kiyoki. I...I can't lose you, and the boy's need a mother."

"Hagoromo-"

"No! None of the tribes will stand by my side! I will be forced to go all out against the Juubi, and it will be far too dangerous for you to be there when that happens!" Hagoromo was yelling by this point, and Kiyoki flinched back a bit, but did not drop her gaze.

When Kiyoki spoke next, her voice was bitter. "Those stupid tribes, continuing their war while you fight to protect them...Why do you do it, anyway?! They will never understand your sacrifice!"

Hagoromo's expression softened. "Because I hope, that with the power of my Sacrifice, that they will understand how much I love them. And with that love, maybe they will find the power to break the Cycle of Hatred they were stuck in years ago..." A distant roar sounded off miles away, and Hagoromo closed his eyes. "It is time...I love you, Kiyoki." Hagoromo and his wife kissed each other, one last time, but Hagoromo broke it quickly. "I must go."

Kiyoki nodded, tears in her eyes, as Hagoromo threw on his cloak and Magatama. He grabbed a large black staff from the corner of the room, and looked at Kiyoki one last time. "Remember the Love I bear for you and the children. I apologize for being so selfish...But I must leave to protect you."

Hagoromo briskly walked out of the house, stopping only to kiss his sons on the forehead as they slept in bed. The Sage left the house soon after, took one last look at his home, and disappeared in a body flicker, arriving in a massive field. The Juubi, it's ten tails swinging wildly around it as storms rolled in dropping lighting and rain, roared a challenge to the human who chose to fight it.

Hagoromo focused his power as the front of his hair curled into horns, and a silver light began surrounding him. His Magatama necklace, a gift from Kiyoki, glowed as they sucked in the natural energy around them, transferring it into Hagoromo's body. His Rinnegan glared defiantly at the Juubi's eye, which Hagoromo shuddered realizing that his 'Eyes of Samsara' were mere offshoots of the grand eye of the Juubi. His Magatama stopped glowing as he finished entering his Sage mode. It was time to test the powers of The Sage of Six Paths against the Juubi No Shinju.

The Juubi swung his tails down in complicated patterns, at a speed faster than most humans could detect. Even Hagoromo, with the great sight enhancing powers of the Rinnegan, had trouble seeing the tails move. He jumped into air with the use of chakra, ducking under one tail and jumping atop of another. One tail nearly whacked into him, but Hagoromo swung his staff knocking it away, barely.

Hagoromo's hand switched into a strange form of cannon, showing his Asura Path in play. He concentrated chakra into the cannon, firing hundreds of small chakra bullets at the great beast. The Juubi merely swatted the bullets aside, before swinging a massive arm into Hagoromo's chest. Four more arms grew out of Hagoromo's side via the Asura path, holding onto the arm, than swinging Hagoromo on the top of the hand before it smashed into the ground. The Juubi attempted to raise its hand until a puff of smoke appeared, dropping a massive weight onto its hand. The Juubi glared at the sight of a massive panda with Rinnegan eyes holding his arm down.

The Juubi had no time to react as it sighted the Sage shoot into the air atop a massive Falcon with Rinnegan eyes, diving right towards it. The Juubi swung its free arm in an attempt to kill the Sage, only for the Sage to point both hands at it. **"Shinra Tensei!"** A massive invisible weight shot Juubi's hand back, as Hagoromo jumped off of the falcon which flew steadily in the sky. Black rods appeared in the sleeves of the Sage's robes, which he threw down at the Juubi's trapped hand. Hagoromo flipped through handseals, making the Chakra Rods hundreds of times larger.

The panda jumped out of the way of the two spikes as they embedded the Juubi's hand, than used his massive strength to force them straight through into the ground. Hagoromo jumped onto the top of one of the massive rods, going through hundreds of handseals before putting his fingers to his lips. **"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!"** A massive roar of flames shot from the Sennin, striking the Juubi and releasing clouds of smoke. Hagoromo tensed as he sensed something still moving, than jumped out of the way of two of the Juubi's tails.

A third tail went to strike him, and Hagoromo shot a blast out of his cannon arm to move it out of the way only for a fourth tail to slam him into the ground. A fifth and six tail slammed into him as well, driving the Sage even further into the ground. As the seventh tail was about to fall, a massive blast of gravity shot the tails back. **"Shinra Tensei!" **

Hagoromo stood shakily up, blood dripping from his lips. He clutched his staff, as it transformed into the Sword of Nunoboku, made by combining Nature Chakra with his staff. The sword was black, in a Double Helix shape. As the Juubi swung its tails down again, Hagoromo summoned his four other arms, than began transferring the Shinra Tensei's gravity manipulation. As the Tail met the blade, a massive gash cut into it as blood-shot from the wound, the tails being launched back towards the Juubi.

The Juubi grasped the Chakra rods embedded in its hand, swinging them to destroy the panda summoning. The Juubi's great eye glowed with a fierce intensity as black flames roared across the land. Hagoromo finished a long list of handsigns. **"Water Style: Grand Water Vacuum Wave!"** A massive wave of water smashed into the flames, formed a large vortex that absorbed the flames. Hagoromo became shocked when the flames, instead of being extinguished, merely began burning over the water as well. The Juubi continued firing bursts of the black flame, hitting Hagoromo with a direct hit.

Hagoromo screamed as he began using the Preta Path to absorb the chakra from the flames, sending the Water vortex crashing into the Juubi, burning it with the flames as well. Hagoromo clutched the wounds he had suffered from the flames, but gave a small grin when he realized his chakra was back to full. He slammed his hands on the ground, summoning a massive two headed dog, several giant chameleons, a few giant salamanders, and a giant panda, all with Rinnegan eyes via the Animal Path. He than switched to the Naraka path, summoning the massive King of Hell statue which shot its tongue out and consumed Hagoromo.

Inside the mouth of the King of Hell, Hagoromo smiled as his wounds were recovering. Outside, on the other hand, the Juubi was laying wreckage upon the Summons, destroying most of them with a few swings of its tails. A few invisible chameleons shot their tongues at it, only for the Juubi to clutch them and destroy them. The Two headed dog was constantly multiplying, no matter how many times the Juubi destroyed it, until it shot dozens of bursts of black fire which destroyed it as well.

Hagoromo shot forth from the King of Hell statue, slashing the Sword of Nunoboku in a wide arc, which launched a wave of pure Natural Chakra at the Juubi which reared back. The Juubi roared as all ten of its tails converged on its mouth, forming a massive purple ball of energy. The Juubi swallowed the ball, shooting it at Hagoromo at a speed he was unsuited for.

Hagoromo activated the Asura path's defenses as he held his hands in front of him, activating both the Preta Path to absorb the attack and the Deva path to repel the attack. Blood began dripping down Hagoromo's lips as the attack hit, the strain of quickly converting the Tailed Beast chakra into his chakra, than into Natural energy, than back out as energy for the Shinra Tensei taking its toll on him. The attack eventually ended, however, and a massive hand knocked the Sage far away until he crashed into the ground. Hagoromo stood shakily, coughing up blood as his cloak lay around him in shreds.

Hagoromo's Rinnegan flared, as he raised his Sword into the sky. Time for one of the ultimate attacks of the Deva path. **"TENGAI...SHINSEI!"  
**

A meteor began descending from the heavens, as the Juubi raised its arms and tails and began slowly stopping the meteor's descent into the Earth. Hagoromo snarled in anger, summoning yet another meteor to crash into the first at a much higher speed. Hagoromo knew that the impact of the meteor's would undoubtedly destroy a large part of the continent, quite possibly creating a large hole in the Earth. The Juubi prepared yet another black ball of energy, preparing to fire it in a way that would destroy both meteors. Hagoromo aimed his cannon arm straight into the Juubi's eye, shooting a massive blast of chakra just before the Juubi fired.

The resulting explosion caused the Juubi to horribly disrupt its concentration, causing the attack to launch prematurely and off aim. The Bijudama shot a massive blast of meteor into the sky where it stayed in Earths orbit. The remaining meteor's, no longer being stopped by the Juubi, crashed into the Juubi itself, causing a massive shockwave. When Hagoromo opened his eyes once more, it was to the sight of a massive crater carved deep into the Earth. The Juubi climbed out of the pit, lava scorching parts of its body. Earthquakes began shaking the land.

Hagoromo jumped forth to finish the Juubi, swinging the Sword of Nunoboku in a complicated rhythm, easily blocking the Juubi's attempts at striking him. Hagoromo landed on top of the Juubi, and placed his hand on top of its massive head, activating his Human Path.

"You have brought the world much suffering, Juubi No Shinju! But it ends here! I will take your power, and become the Sacrifice necessary to end the cycle of Hatred!" Hagoromo yelled, his Rinnegan narrowed as he concentrated on his task. "LET ME SHOW YOU! THE POWER OF HUMAN SACRIFICE!" Hagoromo began drawing the beasts soul out of its body, preparing the seals he had made beforehand to seal the Juubi within himself. The seals began glowing softly, than went silent. Hagoromo's eyes widened as he realized the horrible event that had just taken place.

"I went to far with the Tengai Shinsei...I...I don't have enough chakra..." Hagoromo muttered, before activating his Preta Path. As he began consuming the Juubi's chakra at a fast rate, his senses alerted him to an attack from behind. As he swung his Sword around, he failed to block the massive tail that dove right through his chest.

Hagoromo coughed up blood. '_I don't have enough chakra for the sealing...Only enough for...' _Hagoromo thought to himself as he began making seals. **"CHIBAKU TENSEI!"** He yelled out loud, a large dark orb crackling into the sky, drawing everything towards it. The Juubi began going closer and closer to the orb, being swept up by lava and rocks. Hagoromo pumped more and more chakra into the technique, even as Juubi grabbed him too. Hagoromo looked at his greatest opponent in the eye, and whispered silently, yet it was heard even over the roar of the lava and breaking rocks. "This is the power...of my Sacrifice...my Love." Hagoromo let out a scream in incredible pain as he felt his entire body become crushed by the mixture of rocks, lava, demonic energy, and his own Chibaku Tensei._  
_

"I have enough...energy...for this...Kiyoki...Ashura...Indra..." Hagoromo closed his eyes, as he used the final last of his power, his very soul, and sent the massive moon-like object into the Earth itself. The Juubi roared as its body was burned away. Hagoromo merely frowned.

* * *

When people would approach the sight of that great battlefield, the only thing they could find out of the ordinary was a small tree sapling, growing innocently among the wasteland.

_**AN: How was it? I know, I know, not much in the way of real plot, but this is more of a prologue than anything. Expect MASSIVE changes to the Naruto plotline. And by massive, I mean like Itachi's Asspulls or Madara's OPness. Bigger that Part I Sakura's uselessness. Bigger than Jiraiya and Kakashi's love for porn, combined with Orochimaru's creepiness. Yeah. That fuckin big.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, tell me if you liked it or not. This is something I plan to be a major project, but don't worry. I haven't forgotten about Roots or Ninja's of the Pirate Sea, and the A Chance to Change Rewrite is already about halfway done.**_

_**KenshinAkagi...signing off.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose steadily in the horizon, stirring Madara from his sleep. Madara looked around the room he shared with his wife, Hitomi, and slowly rose from his bed in order to let her sleep a bit more. Madara began placing his clothes on, forgoing the use of his maroon armor for now. The Uchiha leader looked outside, at the rising sun overlooking a massive tree-or was it a branch?-, and wondered to himself.

Could things have been different? If magic and spells had not been discovered, had the demons just stayed in Makai and not taught Humanity the tools for their own destruction, would the Uchiha still be fighting the Senju? Madara knew that would be true, the Uchiha and Senju would always fight, like the Ocean and Sky, Heaven and Hell, the two worlds never meant to clash, but _did, _and so death came soon after to provide tranquility...It had said so much on the Great Stone Tablet of the Uchiha...

Madara chuckled softly to himself. Philosophy was more of Izuna's pastime, Madara was always more focused on protecting the clan. Madara was shaken from his thoughts when he heard his wife's voice. "You're chuckling again." Madara turned back to look at his wife as she rose from bed, the covers falling to expose her for the world to see. Hitomi saw him looking and stretched, doing wonders for her breasts and causing Madara to get a faint blush.

Madara coughed into his hand in embarrassment, and spoke rather quickly. "My chuckling is little compared to your habit of trying to fluster me."

Hitomi smirked. "We both know I only do that in the room. You randomly chuckling about things might look bad for my image, Shinju forbid."

Madara sighed. "For the last time, Hitomi, it's Kami-Sama. There is no such thing as Shinju." Madara resisted the urge to flinch back under Hitomi's reproaching glare, enhanced by her Sharingan, only breathing a sigh of relief when she went to get dressed. Despite being a powerful Uchiha warrior, (nowhere near the level of Madara and Izuna of course, but then again, no Uchiha was), she was a follower of a strange religion, that of the 'Shinju'. This was just one of many reasons why the Uchiha clan as a whole gave cries of disapproval to their marriage, though not the most glaring.

Hitomi came back into the room, dressed in a form-fitting black high-collared, long sleeve mantle that split down the lower half, and black sandals. Hitomi brushed her black hair out of her face, than spoke dangerously. "I don't care about Kami-Sama. Shinju-Sama gifted us with magic and spells, so I will treat it with respect. You and your silly theories of demons..." Hitomi shook her head, and Madara sighed. There was never winning an argument with her.

Anything that might have been said died at their throats as a fierce pounding rocked their door, and Izuna ran inside with a look of horror on his face. "Madara-aniki! The Senju are attacking the eastern compound!" A look of rage passed over Madara's face, as he grabbed his Gunbai. Madara looked to Izuna and Hitomi, and spoke quickly. "Izuna, prepare a squad to lend support. If that bastard Tobirama is there, I need you and Hitomi to fight him...I will face Hashirama."

A look of shock passed over Izuna and Hitomi's faces as they heard the name Hashirama. They only knew rumours about the Senju leader, and those rumours weren't good. Some spoke of a strange magic relying on creating wood, and a connection to Nature itself. He supposedly had a high aptitude in Medical spells, an amount of magic never seen before in any living creature, said to be equal to a Kami No Ude (Arm of God). Izuna was the first to recover, nodded, then raced out of the room to fulfill his brother's order. Hitomi took a bit longer to get over her shock before drawing Madara into a fierce hug.

"Be careful...I know you're strong, but that man is known as a Kami in his own right...be careful, Madara-kun..." Hitomi spoke softly, and Madara pulled her into a deep kiss.

The two stayed that way for a few minutes, before Madara broke contact. "I will be fine, Hime. So will you." The couple smiled at each other, before breaking out of the hug and gathering their gear. Madara nodded, and the two set off towards the eastern hideout with Izuna and a squad of clansmen following close behind.

* * *

"Any word, Tobirama?" Hashirama asked, tightening his red armor. His brother, sitting in a meditative position wearing blue armor, nodded and opened his eyes.

Tobirama spoke in dull voice, loud enough for Hashirama to hear, but soft enough not to be overheard. "A small squad of Uchiha is arriving to assist the Eastern Hideout...three large chakra signatures, one slightly larger than the other...it may be their leader, Madara. They should arrive in about half an hour." Hashirama nodded, but did not speak. He had heard of Madara before, the leader of the Uchiha, the one person said to be his equal.

Hashirama cracked his neck, and stood in front of his small army of Senju. "Today, we will slaughter every Uchiha we see! After today, the Uchiha will realize the superiority of the Senju." Hashirama broke off in his speech, and looked at his men, a spoke again with a small smile adorning his features. "The founder of the Senju clan, said that Love is the key to peace, and that we should love our enemies as much as we love our friends. And that is true. But he also said that we should not Love blindly. Those unworthy of our Love do not deserve Peace. Those unworthy will be crushed under the might of the Senju!"

The army cheered, as Hashirama waved his arm towards the compound. His men poured from behind him, readying their strongest spells, feeling their magic flow through them. Tobirama withdrew a sword, and raced down the hill in a wave of water. Hashirama stayed still for a few minutes, before rushing down the hill himself, casting a spell to make branches emerge from the ground carrying him down the hill in an impressive display of power. _'No matter who interferes, whether it be Madara or Kami herself...' _Hashirama thought with a small smile. _'The Uchiha will fall.'_

* * *

Madara and the squad of Uchiha arrived to the Uchiha compound twenty minutes later, and it took all of Madara's will power not to blindly destroy everything in sight. Of course, there wasn't much left to destroy.

Dead bodies were everywhere, of men, women, and even children, some no older than two. A few Senju bodies could be spotted, and Madara kicked the head off of one as he continued walking through the compound. A scream filled the air from another side of the Compound, and Madara gestured to the noise with a hand, and the squad he brought with him jumped off to engage the threat. Madara stalked forward, removing his Gunbai from his back, and spoke in a low, angered tone. "Hitomi...Izuna...kill any Senju you find. I'm going straight to Hashirama." Madara gave no time for them to respond, running off swinging his kama and Gunbai and slaying any Senju in his path.

Hitomi and Izuna looked at each other, Hitomi removing her battle staff and Izuna, his Gunbai and Kama. They raced off throughout the Compound, finally reaching the center where they found a white-haired Senju killing using a mixture of swordsmanship and water magic. Izuna swung his Kama at the Senju, only for it to be knocked out of the way by a shield made of water. Tobirama turned his attention to the two Uchiha, and frowned.

Tobirama spoke silently, almost to himself. "You two got here faster than I expected. No matter," He said, holding his sword in a ready position. "I'll slay you just as easily." He rushed them, faster than the two Uchiha expected, and swung his sword down on top of Hitomi. Hitomi would have suffered a wound had Izuna not have swung his Gunbai forward to block the blow, having used his Sharingan in order to detect the path of the attack. Hitomi struck her battle staff from the underside of the Gunbai, striking through Tobirama's defenses and knocking him back.

Tobirama slid back, shooting a steady stream of water to slow himself. He slammed his hands together, harnessing his magic, before performing several handseals. **"Water Magic: Spell: Water Dragon." **The water on the ground from Tobirama's stream rose into the air, beginning to form into a dragon of water. Before it was fully formed, however, Hitomi struck it with her battle staff, disrupting the flow of magic and crashing the water back into the ground. Tobirama swung his sword up to block Izuna's Kama, than gripped the chain with his other hand and swinging both Kama and Izuna into the path of Hitomi, who was approaching with staff raised. The two Uchiha were knocked to the side, but Hitomi rose in time to block Tobirama's sword, who then jumped back to dodge a punch thrown by Izuna.

The two Uchiha held themselves ready, glaring slightly at Tobirama, who didn't seem to be tired in any way. The two Uchiha tightened their holds on their weapons, and rushed towards the younger Senju...just as a massive branch grew from the ground, blocking their path.

"Surely you didn't expect it to be so easy..._Uchiha?_"

* * *

Madara raced through the compound, the tomoe in his sharingan spinning wildly as he tried to find some indicator of the leader of the Senju's presence. He saw traces of wood shavings, leading up to the corpse of an Uchiha woman, with a bundle in her arms. Madara felt sick at the sight. Both the mother and her child, impaled with a foot long wood spike. Madara placed his hands together, said a short prayer, before casting a low power fire spell to burn the body.

The Uchiha Patriarch continued his mad search, slaying any Senju that came across his path. Eventually, he made it to the edge of the compound. There were tree branches shooting from the ground, and Madara could still see traces of magic on them, a small shimmering filling the air. Madara studied the magic filling the air with his sharingan, trying to determine how long ago the magic was. "Ten minutes..." Said Madara, standing up from his crouched position. Madara was about to continue his search when a horrible feeling settled upon him. The last time he had felt this feeling was right before his father died...

"Izuna! Hitomi!" Madara yelled out, clutching his Gunbai and tearing through the compound, paying little attention to the many fights along the way. Madara prayed that he would make it in time, to both Kami and Shinju. _'Please...I can't lose anyone else.'_

* * *

Izuna grabbed Hitomi away from a colossal wood branch, briefly pausing to swat a large blast of water from Tobirama. Hitomi swung her battle staff, preventing Hashirama from striking Izuna's back with a glowing fist, but failed to prevent a wooden block from extending from Hashirama's arm and striking Izuna in the ribs. Izuna was knocked back into the wall, coughing a gob of blood from his mouth.

Hitomi clutched her battle staff, her sharingan racing over the area analyzing everything in detail. Hashirama and Tobirama were standing calmly next to each, both sporting very few wounds considering everything. Hitomi rushed forward at the two brothers, swinging her battle staff to provide a defense against anything they would send out. Tobirama swung his sword down, keeping a deadlock with Hitomi's staff. Hitomi tried to catch Tobirama's eyes in a genjutsu, but the younger Senju was keeping a firm gaze on everywhere but her sharingan.

Hashirama had his hands together, calling for his magic. When he had a sufficient amount, he began making handseals. As he finished, he sighted Madara approaching the battle with fury in his eyes, smirked, and shot his spell at Madara instead. **"Mokuton:Spell:Kami Ultimate Spear." **Wood shot forth from his sleeves, forming a massive spear glowing with energy. The spear shot towards Madara, appearing only as a flash of light to those in the battle.

Madara, seeing the spear approaching at a great speed due to his Sharingan, swung his Gunbai in an attempt to block, but he knew it was futile..._'Is this it?' _Madara thought to himself, feeling all hope leaving from him. _'The End of Madara Uchiha...'_

Blood spurt out of the wound, as Madara looked confusedly at the blood, having felt no pain. Looking forward, he stared into the shocked face of Tobirama. Madara's mind began racing at what had happened, as he remembered that he was nowhere near Tobirama, that was...Hitomi...

_'No...NO!'_ Madara looked at where he was standing before, only to see Hitomi collapse on the ground, blood dripping from where the spear penetrated her internal organs. Madara pushed Tobirama back with a strength previously unknown to him, and ran to his wife's side. Madara looked at her wounds, despair clearly etched out on his face, as he felt his world crumble around him. "Why..." Madara said softly, holding the back of Hitomi's head, brushing her black hair with his fingers. "What...Why would you do that?"

Hitomi coughed blood from her mouth, and smiled, even as she was dying. "Baka...They need you...Shinju needs you...and...I needed you..." Hitomi reached a hand out to Madara, who clutched it as tears ran down his face, watching the woman he loved more than anything die, with him unable to do anything but watch. Madara leaned forward, and captured her lips one last time, as he felt her breathing slow, slow...stop...

Izuna watched this going on, tears rolling down his face, seeing Hitomi die and Madara beginning to break down, but he also knew a battle was going on. Izuna lunged up off of the ground, as his Sharingan evolved into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Hashirama tried to take advantage of Madara's distraction from battle by creating yet another **Kami Ultimate Spear**, which was shot towards Madara's back. Izuna, whose sight was suddenly a thousand times faster, felt blood rush down his face from his right eye. **"AMATERASU!" **he yelled, and black flames shot all over the spear, burning it to ash as Madara returned his attention to the battle.

Madara roared as he launched himself at Hashirama, his Sharingan transforming to the Mangekyo. He dodged out of the way of a blast of water from Tobirama, and used his Gunbai to swing hundreds of wooden shuriken back towards Hashirama who launched out of the way. Izuna and Madara stood side by side, as Hashirama returned to Tobirama. Hashirama spoke, "Their eyes...Tobirama, we're leaving." Tobirama nodded, and the two Senju brothers both slammed their hands together, then raced through handseals.

**"Mokuton:Spell:Grand Tree Migration."**

**"Water Magic:Spell:Great Soaring Wave."**

A Tree rose from the ground, enveloping the two Senju. Izuna and Madara raced forward in an attempt to destroy the tree, only for Tobirama to create a massive wave of water that crashed the Uchiha brothers back. The tree merged back into the ground, taking the Senju brothers with it.

Madara slammed his fist on the ground, screaming in anger. "Izuna...the Senju will die." Izuna nodded, anger written across his face as well. Madara looked at Hitomi's body, his anger fading back into sadness. "...Take Hitomi's body. Give her a burial worthy of a Clan Head." Izuna grabbed Hitomi's body gently, and began walking away. Madara looked at where the Senju were previously, and snarled in anger. He had failed, and Hitomi had paid the price.

But no longer. Even if it took the Uchiha a thousand years...The Senju Clan will die.

_**AN:There we go. Bit of Madara's time, and as you can see people call Chakra magic and Jutsu spells, due to Hagoromo never completing his journey. Naruto should appear either end of next chapter or chapter 4. Please Review!**_

_**KenshinAkagi...signing off.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Madara stood silently, staring out of his window with a blank look on his face. His mind was racing through memories of the times he had spent with Hitomi, laughing as if there was no Great War going on, as if they were just a couple in love and the world couldn't change that no matter what...

But Madara had been a fool. He had lost track of the code the Uchiha live by, that Power is the key to Peace. He had been dreaming that maybe the Senju were correct, that Love was the key to Peace, and that he and Hitomi could live together, basking in their love like fools. She had paid the ultimate price for his failure, but with her death a power had awaken inside him, a power that rivaled that than any Senju. Even that bastard, Hashirama.

Madara gently rubbed a gloved hand across his closed eyes, remembering the power he had felt coursing through them just the week before. Black flames that burned for days, a genjutsu world created with merely a glance...and the strongest of the Mangekyo Sharingan's techniques, the armor and sword, Susano'o.

The Uchiha patriarch began chuckling softly to himself, before laughing out loud, a laugh crying of instability, desperate for anything to keep his mind 'sane'. His laughter filled the room, and he collapsed to the ground, clutching his head as sobs began breaking through, until he was just sitting against the wall, letting his tears of things that could have been fall from the eyes that had cost him so much.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, letting his tears soak down his face, but he eventually stopped crying. He rubbed his eyes fiercely, rubbed them raw, dropping his hands to his sides in defeat after a few minutes, standing back up with the wall as support. He looked out over the Uchiha compound, his eyes taking over all the children running, playing games like 'Hide and seek' or 'kill the Senju'. He felt his lips curl up in a small smile, but he forced it back into a casual frown. He couldn't let this happen. He would see to it that every Uchiha under his protection would gain the power necessary to protect those important to them, to safeguard the bonds they would make.

That was the Law of the Uchiha. Power is the key to Peace. Bonds are the key to Power. It was shown in their Mangekyo...The loss of bonds was what activated it, Hatred born to protect Love, and Madara knew this...better than anyone.

* * *

Izuna gripped the kunai in his thigh, and wrenched it out. He slowed his breathing, and began using every illusion spell he knew to hide his location. He had to get back to the Compound, to warn his brother of the Senju's recent attack. He had been paying a visit to a small Uchiha Hideout, seeing how their defenses were. Madara had ordered a full analysis on each Uchiha hideout's defenses, and had deployed squads in all directions. Izuna was leading a small squad of about five or so Uchiha, and everything was going perfectly fine, until massive water pillars shot into the compound.

Leading the charge was the younger Senju, Tobirama, water magic swirling around him as he slaughtered Uchiha with a mixture of high level spells and swordsmanship. Izuna growled at the sight, memories of the Eastern Compound filling his mind, children slaughtered, his sister bleeding on the ground. Izuna had fought Tobirama, and had forced the Senju to back away from the hideout with the might of his Susano'o. The two rivals had fought with everything they had, and Izuna held the advantage with his new eyes until Senju reinforcements flooded from all directions. His Susano'o slayed nearly a hundred Senju, before Tobirama used a spell that cast hundreds of water dragons, which broke through the Susano'o's ultimate defense.

Izuna had been forced to flee, suffering several wounds that he couldn't dodge in time. He began dressing the wounds with some bandages, listening to the sounds of the night to determine if the Senju had fled yet. All he could hear was fires burning, and the screams of children filling the air.

"So you thought to hide here?" A voice said dully, and Izuna turned, sword in hand, to glare at the newcomer. His narrowed in hatred as he recognized Tobirama. Tobirama withdrew his sword, and tilted his head, as if Izuna was just a rather interesting leaf he had found on the ground. "You're probably wondering how I saw through your illusions. I'm quite capable at Sense spells, you see. Judging by the fact you relied on illusions, I suppose that armor of yours is too broken to be of use?"

Izuna swore in his mind, as he realized Tobirama was correct. While he could fix Susano'o, it would take more magic than he was willing to spare. The incomplete Susano'o he could summon, however, was too weak to sustain most of Tobirama's attacks, Not for the first time, Izuna swore the Senju's great vitality, as Tobirama didn't appear exhausted at all. Izuna held his sword in a ready position, Glaring slightly as Tobirama frowned and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Tobirama said softly, preparing his sword, "But my brother told me not to waste time here. I would love to indulge you in a bit of fighting, but my brothers word is law, you could say." Tobirama held his sword so that the blade could be seen in the faint moonlight, and a small bit of writing was on the base of the blade. "This is an invention of mine, created with the help of the Uzumaki. **Lightning Magic:Seal Technique:Leaping Thunder God."** Izuna's Mangekyo, excelling in determining instinct and intent in battle, could barely detect as Tobirama shot forward in a lightning speed, the seal on his sword flashing once. The next thing Izuna knew was a roaring pain in his chest, sliding through his shoulder, than nothing.

* * *

Madara walked briskly through the compound, nodding politely to all of the Uchiha walking the early morning. He was going to the gate to welcome Izuna back from his mission, but what he really wanted was to see if Izuna was alright. Izuna often unintentionally gave mercy to his opponents, never realizing it. While Madara crushed his opponents in the most brutal way possible, Izuna always did what was necessary instead.

Madara reached the gate, exchanging a few words with the Uchiha on duty. A few minutes passed before figures could be seen approaching on the horizon. Madara emerged from the gate, noticing that Izuna's face was not among them. He looked on in horror as he realized what must have happened, and walked quickly to the four Uchiha who were still alive. He saw they were carrying with them white sheets with the Uchiha crest on them, bodies hidden within. One of the living Uchiha spoke to Madara, his voice low. "The Senju attacked...Tobirama was leading them, he killed Izuna...I'm sorry, Madara-sama." Madara tuned the Uchiha out as he looked at the dead body of his brother, feeling nothing but emptiness inside him.

Izuna was as pale as he was in life, his armor ripped to shreds, a massive gash coming from his chest to his shoulder. Blood still trailed down his face from his eyes. Madara gently opened Izuna's eyes, the Mangekyo Sharingan still active. Madara carefully removed Izuna's Mangekyo, and began speaking in hushed tones. "Do you remember, when we were children, Izuna? We swore we would find a peaceful world...that we would gaze upon it together. I remember that promise, and I will uphold it...I will take your eyes, and together we shall see the road to peace." Madara looked at one of the Uchiha, and said, "Prepare the medical room. I want them ready to perform an eye transplant. And you," he said, pointing to another Uchiha. "Get all of our scouts...locate Hashirama Senju."

The Uchiha ran off to complete the tasks they were given, and Madara softly closed Izuna's eyes, before setting him on fire using Amaterasu. As the black flames consumed Izuna's body, Madara turned around and walked off, his Mangekyo spinning wildly. It was time to get his revenge.

* * *

Madara woke in his room two months later, removing the blindfold from his face. His doctors had told him the transplant was a success, but he was forced to rest his eyes until they properly settled in. The Uchiha patriarch stood from his bed, looking in the mirror he kept in the corner of the room as his Mangekyo Sharingan flared to life. Madara felt a smile, as he saw that his eyes were now a mix of his and Izuna's. Every other time he had activated his Mangekyo, he had felt a small stinging sensation, but with Izuna's eyes that sensation was gone. Madara could only conclude it was Izuna watching over him.

He stepped away from the mirror, dressing in his battle armor and strapping his Gunbai to his back. Instead of his kama, however, he used Izuna's. He grabbed a small bag, full of Hitomi's supplies, and stared wistfully at it until placing it over his shoulder. Madara looked across his room one last time, knowing full well that this may be the last time he had to do so. He closed the door behind him and began walking throughout the compound, as every Uchiha watched him go with awe in their eyes. Madara had received news of Hashirama's location the night before, and had declared he would finish the Senju head once and for all.

Madara walked out of the gates, continuing down the trail until he reached the base of the Uchiha clans Kami No Ude, and withdrew Hitomi's supplies. Laying down a soft blanket, and lighting the candles with a small fire spell, Madara put himself within the lotus meditative position and began breathing slowly. He could feel his magic mixing with the energy the Kami No Ude was releasing, and allowed it to do so, slowly drawing himself in.

Madara opened his eyes, seeing himself in a room that seemed to have no limits. He could not tell where the ground was, as everything was the same shimmering, rainbow like colors. A man was standing in front of him, his silver cloak trailing to the floor. His silver hair was neck length, and his eyes were that of the Rinnegan. A black staff was held in his right hand, and six red Magatama's were hanging on a necklace around his neck. Just by looking at him, Madara was in awe of his power. A power that exceeded even his and Izuna's...maybe even his and Hashirama.

"Hello...Madara Uchiha." The man said softly, keeping a firm gaze on him. "I am Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki...The Sage of the Six Paths." Shock ran over Madara's face, but Hagoromo continued on. "I am here to explain to you the meaning of the world. The truth behind Natural Energy. The truth of Chakra."

Madara's eyes were wide as Hagoromo explained the secrets of chakra to him, the secrets of the Juubi, that the Kami No Ude's were, in fact, branches stemming from the Shinju, buried deep in the Earth. Madara stayed silent, absorbing all of this information, before he finally asked a question. "Why? Why would you explain this all to me?"

Hagoromo looked at him, and spoke. "Your wife, Hitomi, was the sole believer in the Shinju. You are destined for great things, and Hitomi placed her faith in you, therefore _we_ place our faith in you. You have the blessing of the Shinju in your battle...however...you can never truly return to the Uchiha clan ever again."

"What?! But they need me, Rikudo!"

"The Senju Clan will call for your execution for killing their clan head. Should the Uchiha not comply, the fighting will reach a level never seen before. The wars will escalate, until both Uchiha and Senju are extinct. No matter how hard you fight...you will fail. You are needed elsewhere, anyhow. Soon, my soul will split from the Shinju, and I will finally be reborn. I require you to train my next form...he will be the one to bring peace to the world."

Madara stared at the ground, before finally nodding. "Fine. I'll do it, Hagoromo." Hagoromo smiled, and a flash of white light filled Madara's vision. Madara opened his eyes in the real world, feeling an aura unlike any other flowing from his body. Clutching his fists, Madara rose, and placed a palm on the base of the Kami No Ude. "I will avenge you, Hitomi, Izuna...this I swear, on the Shinju itself!"

* * *

Hashirama stepped into a clearing on the way to the Senju compound, looking around cautiously before jumping out of the way of hundreds of shuriken thrown by a massive wind. Madara shot from the trees, and shot his Kama at Hashirama. Hashirama slammed his hands together, then blocked the kama with an arm made out of tree branches. The tree branches wrapped around the chain, pulling Madara towards them, but Madara disconnected the chain connecting the Kama to the Gunbai. As the chain shot towards Hashirama, explosive notes hidden in the chains exploded as they reached him.

Hashirama rubbed a glowing green hand over his injured arm, as the remaining pieces of chains fell to the ground. Hashirama yelled, his voice echoing in the clearing. "Really, Uchiha? You think you can face me?" Hashirama placed his palms together, then performed hand signs. **"Mokuton:Spell:Forest Destruction."** Tree roots began growing at massive speeds, shooting up into the sky as Madara jumped from branch to branch, each one trying to kill him. One branch got through his guard, but Madara suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, much to Hashirama's confusement. A log appeared in his place, before the explosive note on it cast an explosion destroying several of the trees.

"Over here!" Madara yelled, as Hashirama turned only to be punched in the face with a chakra infused punch. Hashirama was shot across the clearing, eventually regaining his bearings and slamming his fists into the ground, slowing him down. Hashirama wiped the blood from his mouth, slamming his palms together with much more force than necessary. Before he could perform the handseals, however, Madara shot forward swinging his Gunbai like a mad man, launching wind blasts everywhere. Hashirama aborted his spell and jumped onto a tree, darting back and forth between the branches that were shredded by the intense wind.

Madara raced through handseals. **"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!"** A blast of flames caught onto the wind, increasing their destructive power, burning the trees. Madara was now laughing, a crazed look on his face. Soon Hitomi would be avenged...

**"Mokuton:Spell:Kami Ultimate Spear!"** Madara's Mangekyo caught sight of the fast wooden spear, and black flames shot out and turned the spear to ash. Madara grinned to himself. _'The destructive power of my Sharingan, combined with Izuna's ability of detecting attacks...incredible.'_

Hashirama cursed as his ultimate attack was destroyed by the black flames. Hashirama knew for a fact that Madara was not this strong before. The death of the Uchiha bitch proved that much. Hashirama began channeling all of his magic in one of his ultimate attacks. **"Mokuton:Summoning:Wood Human Technique!" **A wooden statue rose from the ground, dwarfing all of the trees. It had the face of an Oni and a wooden dragon draped across his neck. Madara looked at the statue, and frowned as blue aura began surrounding him.

The aura soon formed into a colossal samurai-like warrior, covered in armor. This was Madara's Perfect Susano'o form. The Susano'o began slashing the Wood Human statue with a speed unexpected from one so large, and shattered it with a massive swing of its sword. Hashirama glared at Madara, than slammed his palms together. **"Secret Art:Mokuton:Summoning:True Several Thousand Hands!" **A colossal Buddha statue, surrounded by hundreds of hands, emerged from the ground with Hashirama on top.

The statue was nearly twice as big as Madara's Susano'o, and began attacking with all one thousand of its hands. Madara was pushed back by the fierce blows, feeling his concentration on the Susano'o fading as cracks began appearing. The Uchiha opened his eyes, and saw with the Mangekyo's advanced vision the sight of Hashirama glaring smugly at him, as yet more fists went to break through Madara's ultimate defense. Madara felt white hot rage course through him, the sight of that bastard acting so smug caused something within him to snap.

As the next rain of blows went down, black flames shot all over the Susano'o's armor, burning the fists that made contact with it. Susano'o began slicing the statues arms off, black flames shooting up the arms that were sliced. Hashirama could feel his control over the statue slipping, and shot forward with one last blow. **"Mokuton:Spell:Top Transformed Buddha!" **All of the Buddha's hands began striking the same spot on the Susano'o, cracking through it. Eventually one fist broke through the Susano'o itself, and the Susano'o exploded, shooting black Amaterasu flames everywhere, injuring both Madara and Hashirama.

As the two Clan leaders fell towards the ground, surrounded by flaming chunks of wood, Madara swung his gunbai at one that was particularly close to him, shooting it straight towards Hashirama as his Gunbai shattered from the impact with Amaterasu covered wood. Hashirama swung a magic infused fist, destroying the debris and suffering only a minor burn, sending a smug grin at Madara while preparing a spell, only to realize that Madara wasn't there...

Madara shot a blast of Amaterasu flames at Hashirama's back, just as Hashirama turned around to launch his spell. As the black flames began burning Hashirama, his control over his magic went haywire, shooting magic at both opponents sending them straight towards the ground.

Madara clutched his head as he stood up, his Gunbai burning to his side. He looked around the clearing until he came up to Hashirama's body, still burning with some black flames. Madara smirked in the face of his greatest enemy, and withdrew a kunai, pricking Hashirama's arm and placing the blood within a small vial. Madara grinned at Hashirama's lifeless body, before completely destroying the body with Amaterasu.

Madara began walking off, collapsing on the ground a short while later, unconscious.

* * *

When Madara finally managed to return to the Uchiha compound, it had been nearly a month. The Uchiha had believed he had been killed, and had held a memorial for him launching more attacks on the Senju. When Madara entered it was to the sight of hundreds of teary eyed Uchiha, all hugging him and thanking him for saving their lives, before finally treating the wounds he had suffered against Hashirama.

When some Uchiha spoke about rubbing Madara's victory into the Senju's faces, Madara spoke up. "No..let them believe me and Hashirama killed each other. If they learn I am still alive, they will do everything in their power to kill me...and the rest of you. Better they believe me dead, than kill those I swore to protect." Madara stood, collected his repaired Gunbai and supplies, and looked at a disbelieving Uchiha Clan. "I must leave in order to protect you all. Please...Forgive me." The Uchiha looked at Madara, before cheering and crying wildly.

Madara continued walking down the dirt path, approaching the end of the Senju-Uchiha territory and beginning of the desert. He stopped and tensed, as he turned his head to see a familiar crop of white hair.

"And here everyone thought you were dead, Uchiha." Tobirama stated, one eyebrow raised slightly. Madara withdrew his Gunbai, but Tobirama held his hands up. "I'm not here for revenge. Way I see it, we're even. Hashi killed your wife. I killed your brother. You killed Hashi, and now I am left without a brother. We feel each other's pain."

"Shut up! You know nothing about my pain, Senju!" Madara screamed, his chakra flowing in anger.

"Calm yourself, Uchiha. I am not here to fight you. I wanted to thank you. Hashirama used to be a kind man...but the constant war made him something far worse. Had he survived, he would have driven us further from peace..."

Madara's eyes slightly widened, as he heard what Tobirama said. "I see...what will you do with the Senju?"

Tobirama looked towards the sky, and smiled. "I will see if I can lessen tensions between our clans. I must warn you now, that if you are ever sighted by the Senju, war will break out. So go, I will keep your survival quiet." Tobirama turned and walked back towards the Senju territories, and Madara had to resist the urge to throw a kunai through his skull. Madara simply nodded, and continued walking towards the desert.

It was time to find a Sage.

_**AN: End of Madara's time, next chapter will be the start of the series proper.**_

_**Remember, please review!**_

_**KenshinAkagi...signing off.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shone brightly on the small village, and Madara looked at all of his villagers talking happily to one another. The former Uchiha Head cracked his aging bones and hobbled back into his house, taking care to walk slowly with his wooden cane, and sat down as a few of his joints popped.

Madara had founded this village nearly Thirty-seven years ago, back when he was still Seventy-seven years old. He had accepted those who were orphaned by the war, and those who had decided to abandon the constant fighting of their clans. He had spread the teachings of chakra to them, and had watched them surpass the limits placed on them by 'Magic'.

Chakra is defined as the energy made up of both Physical and Mental energies. Magic, however, employs only the Mental side of the equation, making it both weaker and more draining than chakra.

As Madara continued his thoughts, a white head came up from the ground, with moss-green hair and a large smile. "Madara-Sama. Naruto-chan is coming to talk." The White Zetsu clone said, as it sank back into the ground. Madara nodded, as the door to his house slid open.

The youth standing in the doorway was around eighteen years of age, dressed in a fancy orange kimono, and orange hakama pants. A black obi was strapped around his waist, keeping his kimono fastened and covering the bandages surrounding his chest. He was wearing white socks and geta slippers, and a small smile was on his face as he looked at the old man in front of him. His blond hair was about chin length, and he featured a handsome face.

But the strangest thing about this boy were his eyes. His eyes were entirely a light, eerie purple, with black rings layered out in them. These were the eyes of the Rikudo Sennin, the Rinnegan.

The youth spoke up. "You called for me, Madara-Jiji?"

Madara patted the pillow in front of him with his cane, and the boy sat down. Madara looked into the boys eyes, almost losing himself in the Eyes of Samsara before recovering. He spoke quietly, in a gruff voice. "Yes...Naruto, the time for you to bring Peace to this world is at hand...soon, very soon...you shall start your journey."

The look on Naruto's face was _priceless_. He had been told of his eventual journey ever since he was a young child, when he had first awakened the Rinnegan. They had told him that he would be the one to 'lead a Revolution'. Naruto had trained as hard as he could, trained in every single art the members of his village could provide. He had eventually started to lose faith in the possibility of going on his journey, but now...

"You mean it, Madara-Jiji?! I'm ready?" Naruto asked excitedly, waving a fist in the air. He kept this up for about two seconds before Madara slammed his cane on his head.

"Yes, I believe it is time for you to begin the mission of spreading the teachings and Religion of the Rikudo Sennin and the Juubi. You have been training hard these past few years, and I believe that you may survive in the world...however..." Madara paused in his speech, and looked off into the distance, remembering the days of his youth. "There are clans who believe you to be a false prophet. Many believe in the one known as Kami, and will fight everything that says otherwise. Especially the Senju...that cursed clan may never be trusted. Understand, Naruto?"

"But, aren't the Senju related to the Rikudo Sennin too? Shouldn't we try to help them too?"

Madara yelled in outrage. "Help those bastards?! No! Just listen to me, Naruto, and you'll be fine. Now where was I...Oh yes. The Senju are evil. They are never to be trusted. Ever. The Uchiha are fine, just tell them I sent you. But the Senju...no. Now repeat after me, Naruto. I, the Rikudo Sennin, hereby disown the Senju Clan."

Naruto scrunched his face in confusion, but repeated it word for word. "Are you sure that would work, Jiji?"

Madara chuckled. _'Take that, Hashirama and all you Senju bastards! Disowned! Boom!'_ he thought to himself, but aloud he said, "I don't know, Naruto. Maybe. It makes me feel better to think it did. Would you like a candy?" Madara offered, holding out a small wooden bowl filled with what appeared to be cough drops.

The young Sage declined the offer, wondering whether his Grampa really _had_ gone senile. "Uh, shouldn't we be, you know, discussing my journey?"

Madara frowned and popped a cough drop in his mouth. "One thing you should know, Naruto, is that there is always time for candy. Another thing, is that you should always resist a woman's temptations. And Men too, I guess. Basically, no Sex. Your job is to bring peace. Not babies."

Naruto nodded with his eyes closed. He had absolutely no idea what Madara was rambling on about now, but he would pretend he did. "Yep, you got it. But, ah...what _is_ sex, Jiji?"

Madara paused, as his 114 year old mind raced to find a way to explain Sex to Naruto. This was far more difficult than one would expect, because _Izuna _was the one Madara would always go to advice, and a lot of that advice kind of disappeared over the years. "Why, Naruto, Sex is oh look time to start your journey, remember don't trust the Senju K thanks bye!" Madara threw Naruto out of his house, and sat back down rubbing his face.

Naruto stood up, rubbing his back, and began walking off to say goodbye to his family. A small smile worked its way on his face, as he started thinking about everything he would do once he was out in the world. He would get the clans to stop fighting, show them the truth of chakra, and help everyone connect with one another.

Naruto approached his house and opened the door, seeing his mom, a forty-seven year old woman with long red hair and a rather plump face named Kushina finishing the dishes. "Hey Mom! Where's dad?" Naruto asked seating himself at the table.

Kushina turned her head to look at him. "Hm? Oh, he woke up only a few minutes ago. Just give him a few minutes to get ready." Kushina placed the last dish on the rack, and sat down at the table and looked at Naruto. "Sochi, what did Madara-san want?"

At this point, Naruto's dad Minato walked in, his shaggy blonde hair wet showing the signs of having just taken a shower. He ruffled Naruto's hair, kissed Kushina on the cheek, and sat down. "So, what's going on?"

Naruto puffed his chest out a bit, and grinned. "Madara-Jiji said that it's time I go on my journey!" The room was stunned into silence, before Kushina squealed.

"Woohoo! See, I told you it would be soon Naruto!" Kushina jumped out of her chair, and Minato was chuckling and ruffling Naruto's hair. "That's my boy. Make us proud, Naruto!"

Naruto gave a wide smile, and held out a thumbs up. "You got it, Mom, Dad!"

* * *

Naruto strapped the large bag to his back, as the village stood watching him. Minato, Kushina, and Madara were at the very front of the crowd, all three of them smiling. Naruto felt tears in the corner of his eyes, and grinned again at the crowd as he began making his way out of the village. A loud shout suddenly broke him from his thoughts, however...

"YOSH! DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Naruto swung his black staff to block the kick from the strange smiling man with a black bowl haircut. The man jumped off the staff and shot a perfectly white smile at the young Sage. "Hello, Naruto-Kun!"

Naruto grimaced. "Uh, hi, Gai-Sensei." Gai was a thirty year old man wearing a green kimono and Obi, along with a green Hakama.

Gai continued speaking. "I've heard that you were beginning your journey today! That is why, I have a gift for you! LEE!" A nineteen year old boy soon arrived, wearing a green robe and a black belt with green hakama pants. His hair was also in a bowl cut, and his eyebrows were just as thick as Gai's. Green armor plating covered some parts of his robe, and he had a massive bag strapped to his back.

Gai motioned to the boy. "You remember Lee, right? He is to be your bodyguard!" The general reaction of the crowd was sweat drops everywhere. Rock Lee shot a Nice Guy pose at Naruto.

Naruto stared at Lee for a few seconds, before shooting a Nice Guy pose back. "You got it! Come one, Lee!"

Lee cheered. "I won't fail you, Naruto-Kun! I will devote all of my Youthful Energy in protecting you!" The two friends high fived, and Gai brought the two boys in a hug with him. "Be careful you two! And remember! True Peace can be brought with The Flames of Youth! Understand, students?!" Lee and Naruto saluted Gai, and began their walking out of the small village as everyone cheered them on.

When the village was far enough away that Naruto could hardly see it, he turned to Lee. "Hey...do you know what Sex is?"

Lee scratched his cheek in wonder. "Gai-Sensei told me it is the ultimate representation of Youth Energy, and that he had yet to perform it. All I know is that you must both be nude, but you need protection of some sort. But you have no need to worry, Naruto-Kun! If you should perform this youthful act, I will be your protection!"

Naruto smiled at Lee. "Wow...thanks Lee. That means a lot!"

As the two comrades continued speaking of rather useless things, they never noticed the hooded figure watching them from a nearby hill, before disappearing in the shadows. While watching the sage was important...he had an Uchiha elder to kill.

_**AN: One of my shorter chapters for Rebirth. I'm not quite proud of it, but it's mainly a transitional chapter if anything. Naruto doesn't know how fucked up the rest of the world is; all he knows is what Madara told him, and Madara is a 114 year old man who is going senile. **_

_**Several people will join Naruto on his quest. I'll give a hint for one of them; Round and Round in circles.**_

_**KenshinAkagi...signing off.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Here's Chapter Five. Naruto starts showing chakra, meeting with Gato, Hooded Figure assaults Madara's Village...**_

Naruto and his green clad body-guard walked down the unused dirt road in silence. The soft _tap...tap...tap..._of Naruto's staff hitting the ground was heard occasionally, and the young Sage was walking with a smile on his face, enjoying the feeling of nature around him. The slight breeze trailing across his face, the smell of wild flowers. Naruto extended his chakra out of his body into a field, feeling the chakra of...well, _everything._ The flowers, the earth, the wind, Lee's chakra felt firm, solid, but with a hint of fire. Naruto could feel a large concentration of chakra a few miles away, which he pointed to with his black staff. "Lee. I can sense a town over there."

Lee threw a fist in the air. "Yosh! Let us go, Naruto-Kun, and recharge our flames!" The two sped up their walking, and entered the small port village. The villagers seemed to be on the poorer side of things, and they glanced uneasily as Naruto and Lee walked through. Eventually, The young Sage and his guard came upon a large group of villagers in the center of town. A muscular man with black hair and an X-shaped scar on his chin was at the front of the crowd, and appeared to be their leader. He looked suspiciously at Naruto, and said, "Welcome to our village, travelers. May we ask what clan you are a part of?"

Naruto smiled. "Ah, we are a part of no clan. We are merely men on a journey. I am a Sage, you see." The man nodded and motioned with his head. Naruto and Lee didn't miss all the weapons the crowd thought they had cleverly hidden disappear back into their pockets and sheds.

The supposed leader grinned. "I'm Kaiza, sorry for asking like that. We've had quite a few problems with a few clans deciding to fight around here. We don't have anyone capable of using Magic...so the clans usually run all over us."

Naruto frowned, but smiled a few seconds later. "This is why I am a Sage. I'm Naruto, this is my guard, Rock Lee...Kaiza, would you like help with your problem?" Kaiza had a look of shock cross his face.

"You think you can fight the clans?" Kaiza asked in a hopeful tone, and Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

Naruto spoke quietly, but it was heard by everyone. "I wish for Peace, so I don't fight unless I have too. However..." Naruto rose his staff. "I protect the weak. I teach the weak to protect themselves..."

Kaiza looked incredulous at this claim. "You can teach us Magic?!"

Naruto smiled. "Even better..." He rose one hand, as a blue aura began glowing from it, looking more solid than anything Magic could do. "I can teach you chakra."

* * *

Madara sat in his chair, drinking a small cup of tea. He than spoke, despite being the only person in the room. "Ah...I had suspected someone would come after me eventually. Come out." The Hooded Figure stepped out of the shadows, but stayed silent.

Madara looked at him carefully. "So you are the one who was sent to kill me? I must warn you, I-" Madara was cut off as a wooden spear lodged itself through Madara's chest and into the wall. Madara's eyes widened in shock. "But...no! _I killed you!"_

The hooded man stayed silent.

Madara coughed up blood, and snapped his fingers as dozens of Zetsu clones shot from the corners of the room and enveloped the hooded man. The man struggled for a bit, before staying perfectly still. Madara assumed the Zetsu's had defeated the man, before the Zetsu's appeared to disappear into the hooded man, who was standing calmly in the same spot.

"How are you alive...Hashirama?!" Madara yelled out, blood dripping down his lips. The hooded figure chuckled, and spoke in a deep voice.

"Yes...to you, I would be Hashirama...Heh...How pathetic, that the Great Uchiha Madara be reduced to such a feeble old man. There's no one who can he-" The hooded figure was cut off as he turned and took a Rasengan straight to the chest, knocking him into the far wall. Minato stood where the Hooded Figure once was, a Hiraishin kunai in his left hand and a fading Rasengan in his right.

"I came the second I sensed his chakra...but to do this much damage to you in that time, I assume he was masking his chakra for a fair bit before it." Minato said, keeping an eye on the Hooded Figure who had stood up after shaking off the effects of the Rasengan. The Hooded Figure tilted his head in confusement for a second before nodding. "Yes...You're the Namikaze brat. After I heard the rumours, I just wished to know...how _did _you and the Sacrifice flee the Senju so many years ago? I doubt the Uchiha gave you assistance..."

Minato just stayed silent and tightened his hold on his kunai, and the Hooded Figure sighed. "So you won't tell me? Ah, but I suppose we do have more...pressing matters, what with the Sage, and all."

The Hooded Figure laughed at the shock on their faces. "Yes, I've known for quite sometime. He seems quite skilled. Why, I almost wish he was born in the Senju. Or at least, his eyes..." The Hooded Figure dropped his hands to face the ground, as they began to glow with blue energy. "Now...I came to finish off Madara. I honestly don't care about _you, _Minato, but if you want to interfere, be my guest. Just don't try _too_ hard, or you might find yourself paying a visit to the Shinigami." Minato flung his Hiraishin kunai at the Hooded Figure, who casually knocked it aside with a glowing fist. Minato rushed forward with his Rasengan, dodging to the side the punch the Hooded Figure threw.

Minato tried to slam the Rasengan straight into the Hooded Figure's chest, only for a wooden block to extend out of the Hooded Figure's robes and knock Minato's arm away. A second wooden block, now in the shape of a spear, extended out in an attempt to pierce Minato, who flashed over to his kunai. Minato grabbed his kunai, as the Hooded Figure turned to face him once more. Minato took a cautious look to Madara, who was appearing to have trouble breathing as the wooden spear edged deeper into Madara's chest.

The Hooded Figure chuckled, then began making handseals. Minato's eyes went wide as he realized the man was using _chakra, _not Magic. The man slammed his hands on the ground. **"Summoning Jutsu: Great Two Snake!" **The Hooded Figure yelled this, as Madara's house was crushed by a gigantic two-headed snake. Minato held onto Madara as they flashed to Minato's house, and Kushina looked at the form of her adoptive father with shock. Minato laid Madara on the bed, and yelled through the house. "Kushina! Start healing Madara, I'll go fight the snake!"

Kushina, despite having no idea what was going on, nodded and began using her rather limited healing techniques to heal Madara with the help of a few Zetsu clones that had arrived to help their master.

Minato threw on his white cloak with the Kanji for **Yellow Flash **written on the back, and red flames on the bottom. He attached a bag full of Hiraishin Kunai to his waist, and ran out of the door, looking upon the destruction the colossal snake was causing to his village. He could see the faint outline of the Hooded Figure atop one of the snake's heads, and began hopping on the rooftops, soon joined by Gai.

"Minato! What's going on?!" Gai yelled. Minato could tell that Gai had already released his weights, due to how Gai was keeping up with him. Minato frowned, and said, "An assassin sent to kill Madara...he seems pretty serious about it too. He has Wood Release, and knows how to use chakra." Ignoring Gai's shocked look, Minato continued. "Start getting the villagers to a safer part of the village. I'll deal with the Assassin."

Gai nodded. "Be careful, Minato." Gai said, before hopping away in order to rescue villagers. Minato tightened his grip on his kunai as he looked upon the giant snake. A determined look crossed his face, and Minato threw a Hiraishin kunai right at the beast.

* * *

Naruto stood in the center of the small porting village, holding his staff as he performed several jutsus to the amazement of the crowd. Lee stood behind him, looking at everyone in the crowd and staring rather creepily at a few suspicious members, who backed away under his gaze. Naruto's next jutsu was interrupted as the crowd was split apart by two men holding swords, and a midget in a suit in between them. The midget grinned at Naruto. "Hey, you this Sage that everyone keeps speaking of?"

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Yes, I am. My name is Naruto. May I ask who you are?" The Midget grinned, and stuck out his hand. "I'm Gato, I own a few boats in the area. Mind if we talk?" The crowd began chattering loudly, but silenced when Gato sent a glare at them and his bodyguards unsheathed their swords a bit. "In private?"

Naruto smiled, and he and Rock Lee began following Gato. Gato looked strangely at Lee for a few seconds, before Naruto explained how Lee was his bodyguard. Gato seemed to accept it, and led the two to a large fancy looking house. The small group entered to the sight of a large table, which Gato sat at the head of. He motioned for Naruto to sit, while his samurai guards took positions on either side of him. Lee took their example and stood behind Naruto, though slightly ruined the effect by scratching his nose.

Gato grinned at the young Sage, and got straight to business. "I'd like to make a proposition for you. From what I've heard you want to share the secret of, uh, 'chakra', to the rest of the world. I'm willing to help you, of course, if you can explain exactly what it is."

Naruto gained a slightly far away look in his eyes. "Ah...Chakra is the balance of Spiritual and Physical energies...Magic is only reliant on Spiritual, or 'Mental', energy, and thus is weaker and more draining than chakra. Chakra enables techniques that would be impossible with Magic...Water walking, Tree climbing, things like that. One can even combine chakra to weapons, increasing their lethality." Gato's two bodyguards smirked at this.

Gato's grin somehow became even bigger. "Well, how about I help spread chakra on the islands around here? If you're a Sage, you'll want to visit the Mainland to share chakra. That's where all the clans are. In fact, I'll even get you a ride there. In return, you teach my men how to use chakra."

Naruto's face lit up with excitement. Finally, someone who wanted his teachings! Who knew how much better the porting village would be with Gato helping it, especially when Gato had the knowledge of chakra. And while Gato was dealing with the islands in the area, with the help of his ships, Naruto could be working on the mainland clans. In Naruto's, and Lee's eyes, it was a Win-Win.

If Naruto had seen the look in Gato's eyes as they shook hands, maybe he would've reconsidered.

_**AN: End of chapter five. Any guesses on the Hooded Figure? And Naruto makes a deal with Gato...oh shit.**_

_**KenshinAkagi...signing off.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: To be honest, I thought there would be more people interested in this idea. Eh, whatever.**_

Minato threw his Hiraishin kunai at the gigantic twin headed snake, keeping a careful eye on the Hooded Figure atop one of the heads. The snake continued trashing about the village, occasionally spouting streams of fire from its mouth. Fires raged around the village, Zetsu clones racing through the ground, attempting to put them out with spouts of water from below.

Minato watched as the Hooded Figure swatted his kunai away with an elongated block of wood, and chose that time to activate Hiraishin. Minato suddenly appeared behind the Hooded Figure, ready to slam a Rasengan into his back until he felt a hand painfully grip his throat. He looked disbelievingly at the Hooded Figure, who tilted his head in amusement. The Hooded Figure chuckled, and began speaking, his voice dripped in mirth. "Heh...I must admit, you really _are _a prodigy. To have placed a seal on me when you struck me with that Rasengan of yours...Unluckily for you, it was painfully easy to locate." The seal at his back glowed brightly, before fading completely. "That seal won't be a problem for _me, _from now on." The Hooded Figure tossed Minato away, chuckling lightly as Minato stood back up.

Minato narrowed his eyes at the Hooded Figure. "You...you're not Hashirama, are you?" He said, withdrawing another kunai. "Hashirama lived during the time of Madara...Madara is alive only due to...a series of experiments. I don't know how Hashirama could be alive today, but even if he was, he would be in no condition to fight on this level."

The Hooded Figure stayed silent, assessing the new-found threat in front of him. When he had come to kill Madara, he never expected to see such an interesting find. The Hooded Figure spoke slowly. "Ah...you're much cleverer than I expected...You could be a danger in the future." A wooden spike shot down from his sleeve, and he rushed to stab Minato. Minato threw his Hiraishin kunai straight at The Hooded Figure, preparing a Rasengan in his left hand.

The Hooded Figure smirked, as the spike suddenly rapidly extended. Minato's eyes widened as he felt the spike make contact with his chest, as he attempted to teleport to the kunai he had thrown. A sudden jerk moved The Hooded Figure's arm, moving the spike away from Minato's stomach. The Hooded Figure looked to the side, seeing gigantic chains wrap around the snake and forcing it down launching a cloud of dust everywhere. Kushina was on the ground, the chains emerging from her palms as she continued pulling the beast down with all her strength.

The Hooded Figure was burst out of his shock as he was hit once more in the back with a Rasengan, which continued drilling into his back. Minato's face was stern even as blood began splattering in his face, his Rasengan now turning in a drill like rotation. Minato plunged his Rasengan straight through The Hooded Figure's back, going straight into the snakes brain and vanquishing the beast.

Minato teleported back to Kushina's side as she let her chains fade, her face dripping with sweat. Minato looked at her, worry evident on his face. "Kushina, are you okay?!"

Kushina nodded, but a sad look appeared on her face. "I am...but...I can't say the same for Madara. I have some Zetsu clones looking after him..." Kushina finished with the slightest of quivers in her voice. Madara was practically a father to her. Minato and Kushina turned to head back to help the Uchiha Elder, as a spike shot from the cloud of dust heading straight for Kushina's back. Minato reacted quickly, grabbing the spike even as wooden spikes shot into his hand. Minato winced, throwing the spike to the ground.

The dust cleared, showing the crumpled form of The Hooded Figure, a massive hole in his chest dripping blood on the ground. The Hooded Figure was panting, a green aura slowly forming around him, and the hole began closing slowly. When the hole was healed, The Hooded Figure stood back up slowly, still clearly exhausted. "Impressive...to think you had managed to make a jutsu that could break through _my _body...no matter. But you, Kushina...I'm very angry at you. To think, a Sacrifice such as yourself, fighting against your savior?"

Kushina glared at him, chakra forming back down her hands as she snarled in anger. "You think I give a shit about the Senju?! You guy's are monsters!" She yelled, before rushing at him. Minato grabbed her shoulder before she could, stopping her charge. "Minato! What are you doing?!"

Minato looked calmly at The Hooded Figure, glancing down at Kushina's face briefly. "Don't be too rash...this guy knows way too much to be just another assassin. I still don't think he's Hashirama, but...he's still someone important. Not many people know about Madara being here, or Naruto being the Sage, and especially not about you..." Minato let go of Kushina, placing a Hiraishin kunai in both of his palms. "We should attack him together. Try not to get too close to him. Okay?" Minato asked. Kushina gave a small smile, and shot her chains out of her palms straight at The Hooded Figure.

The Hooded Figure jumped away, summoning roots to force the chains to the ground as they faded away. He turned quickly in midair, grabbing Minato's wrist and swinging his foot up, kicking Minato's chin shooting him farther up. Minato's eyes widened in shock. '_This...this is!'_

The Hooded Figure was behind Minato, as Chakra chains burst from his sleeves. "Your wife isn't the only one with Chakra chains..." He muttered, as the chains bound themselves around Minato. The two fighters turned upside down, shooting towards the ground in a spiraling motion. Kushina aimed one of her hands at the two, shooting a chain that cut straight through the chains before wrapping around Minato and pulling him back towards Kushina.

The Hooded Figure turned upright again, landing on a recently grown tree and safely stopping his fall. He began making handsigns, as a large orb of water appeared in midair before forming a giant shark. **"Water Style! Super Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" **The water shark darted towards Minato and Kushina, and the Uzumaki woman pushed her husband out of the way as Chakra chains erupted from her palms.

**"Chakra Chain Barrier"** She yelled, as the chains formed a dome around them, blocking the water jutsu. The chains split apart, shooting towards The Hooded Figure from all angles. The Hooded Figure raised a hand, a massive tree branch following his movement and blocking the chain. Minato withdrew all of his Hiraishin kunai, sharing a look with Kushina. Kushina used her chakra chains to shoot almost twenty kunai at the Hooded Figure who blocked them all with another branch.

Minato powered up a Rasengan, teleporting to the kunai. The Hooded Figure grabbed Minato's arm as he materialized next to him, but was unprepared as Minato simply teleported to another kunai. All that could be seen was the Hooded Figure surrounded by dozens of yellow flashes, before the first Rasengan shot into his gut. The Hooded Figure didn't have time to recoil in pain as every flash brought forth a Rasengan, and he was hit almost all over before the assault ended.

Minato was now back with Kushina, panting and sweating. "That...was my **Rasengan Blitz.**" He said, and Kushina shot a Chakra chain straight at The Hooded Figure. The Hooded Figure raised his arm to block it, only for the couple to disappear. The Hooded Figure turned in shock as he felt the chain pierce him from behind, watching as Kushina grinned and Minato smirk, holding up a Hiraishin Kunai. The Hooded Figure's eyes widened. "That...that's the kunai you threw at the snake in the beginning..."

Kushina swung the chakra chains up, than slammed them to the ground, dragging The Hooded Figure along with them. The Hooded Figure crumpled to the ground, as the chains dispersed. The Hooded Figure raised his head, glaring at his opponents from under his hood. He had obviously underestimated Madara's allies, and overestimated himself. "I will admit defeat today...but I will be back for you..." The Hooded Figure began merging into the ground, and was already gone by the time Kushina and summoned her chains again.

Minato cursed, and put his kunai away. "We...we should check with Madara." He said, still looking angry. Kushina nodded, and took his hand. They walked through the destroyed part of the village, already being repaired by Zetsu clones. When they entered their house, it was to the sight of Madara resting silently on the bed, Zetsu clones standing quietly around them.

Madara noticed them enter and sighed. "It is time...I can not put off death any longer." He said, as Minato and Kushina's faces fell. Madara coughed roughly, and when he stopped, he continued speaking. "I...I apologize for putting Naruto through his journey...he will suffer, I am sure of it. But know that he will become stronger for it. Peace will be brought...Naruto will be a Hero. I can see it, even without my Mangekyo." Madara reached out with his hand, and a white glob began forming.

"This...is as much as I can do now..." The white glob began gaining shape, forming a strange humanoid being. "I will put everything I know into this...I will protect Naruto, even after death." The humanoid stood up fully, showing a strange Zetsu clone. Instead of hair and a face, its face was a spiral leading to an empty hole where its eye would be. Spirals were formed all around its body.

Madara looked at Minato and Kushina, and spoke softly. "Be safe...and be patient. The day will come when the World is at peace...and all our Hatred will be forgotten. Believe in Naruto. Believe in Shinju. Believe in Peace." Madara muttered, and began breathing a bit heavier. He pointed out of the door. "Go, Spiral Zetsu. Protect Naruto. Help him...that is your mission, your life, your goal. Go." Spiral Zetsu made a thumbs up, and merged with the ground and disappeared.

Minato watched with a pained expression on his face as Madara stopped breathing, laying a hand on Kushina's back to comfort her as they both stood crying softly. The Zetsu clones looked sad at the loss of their creator. Minato looked out of the window, and hugged Kushina gently. "It'll be okay..." He said.

_'At least...' _He said in his head, content to just stand and comfort his wife. _'I hope it will be.'_

**_AN: Well, early chapter, finish of Hooded Figure's attack on the village. Madara's dead, Spiral Zetsu is heading to Naruto, and Naruto has no idea. Review, please!_**

**_KenshinAkagi...signing off._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Sorry for not updating this. I've been busy trying to fit the events of the latest Naruto chapter into this story, and I've been having problems. I think I've got it, but...eh...**_

_**Also, anyone know where I can get Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 or Generations for the Xbox 360? Been looking everywhere (2 Gamestops, a Book-off, K-mart) and I'm shit out of luck.**_

_**Oh, and a warning; there will be rape in this chapter.**_

**(Eight years before start of story.)**

Uchiha.

That was the clan Itachi was born into, and the clan that held him back. Itachi was the eldest son of the current Head, Fugaku, and was raised to lead the clan when he was older. But Itachi...he was different from the others.

He was talented, yes. A prodigy amongst prodigies. He had unlocked his Sharingan before anyone in his generation, at the age of six. His first kill, a young girl from the Inuzuka, occurred at the age of seven. At the age of ten, he could kill grown men. At the age of fourteen, he could kill even Senju warriors. His Illusions were strong enough to put even members of the powerful Kurama clan under his spell. He had mastered almost every fire type spell the Uchiha had collected, and had created his own fire spell, the powerful **Akuma**.

But Itachi, compared to the other Uchiha, was a pacifist. He _hated _fighting, hated the war the Uchiha were in, and trained in the hope he could stop it. He had grown up with the dream of leading the Uchiha to a peaceful world...but his dreams were crushed.

It was the day of Itachi's fifteenth birthday, and Itachi was playing with his younger brother Sasuke. Itachi was wearing a gray shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, with tan pants and black shinobi sandals. His black hair was loose around his face, and he had a small smile on his face. Sasuke was wearing a navy-blue high collared shirt and white shorts. The two brothers were playing in a small field located in the middle of the Uchiha compound, throwing shuriken at logs located at the edge of the field.

The two brothers stopped their games, looking at the logs. Itachi's logs were covered in shuriken, not a single stray lying around it. Sasuke's log was also covered, but several shuriken were lying on the ground. Itachi smirked. "Well, Sasuke, it appears I won again." Sasuke pouted.

"That's because I let you win, Aniki. On account of your birthday, and all." Itachi chuckled at this, and was joined by Sasuke in his laughter. The brother's fun was interrupted as an Uchiha entered the field.

The Uchiha male looked at the two brothers, then said, "I'm afraid I have to interrupt...Itachi, your father wants you." Itachi looked at the Uchiha, and nodded, before turning back to Sasuke. "Sorry, Sasuke. We'll continue this tomorrow."

Sasuke frowned. His brother was always disappearing for meetings with the Elders, and Sasuke was never brought along. Sasuke looked at Itachi with his best pleading look. "If you're going on a mission, can I come with you?" He asked, bowing slightly.

Itachi tilted an eyebrow in amusement, then motioned for Sasuke to come with him. Sasuke grinned, and as the two brothers began walking off, Itachi stuck out his hand and poked Sasuke on the forehead. "Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe next time. How about you go train with your girlfriend. Akio, correct?" He said playfully.

Sasuke's face turned bright-red, almost as red as the tomatoe's he favored so much. Itachi chuckled. It wasn't often he could make Sasuke embarrassed nowadays. The two brothers had been forced to grow up quickly in the time of war. Sasuke had killed when he was nine years old, and had missions located closer to the Compounds, so he saw less atrocities. While Itachi was to be the next Clan Head, his skills meant he was sent to areas farther away from the compounds...and was forced to see the darker side of the Uchiha.

Sasuke pouted. "She's not my girlfriend!" He whined, glaring at Itachi. Itachi chuckled, and made a shooing motion towards Sasuke, before walking off. Sasuke looked sadly at the back of his brother, before turning and walking to the Akio's house. Sasuke had to admit, she _was _pretty cute... not that he'd tell Itachi that.

Itachi knocked twice on the door to his father's room, before sliding it open. His father was sitting down on the floor, and motioned to the floor in front of him. Itachi sat down, and Fugaku spoke. "I require you to go on a mission, Itachi. We found a small compound belonging to the Yamanaka. We believe the Head family may be there. I want you to kill the heir, a young girl named Ino. Can you do it?"

Itachi frowned slightly. When would his father understand, that needlessly striking the other clans would only weaken the Uchiha? The Yamanaka weren't even an ally of the Senju, for Kami's sake! Itachi knew his father wouldn't listen to his concerns...he had tried countless times in the past. Itachi merely nodded, and spoke, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "Yes...father."

Fugaku stood, and motioned with his hand. "Than go. A squad is waiting for you. Do not fail me."

Itachi stood, bowed slightly, and left.

* * *

Itachi pushed his maroon armor into place as he watched the compound from the forest edge. His squad, ten Uchiha men, stood positioned around him, their weapons at the ready. Each had a serious look on their face, and one of them, whom Itachi knew to be new to these form of missions, twitched whenever the leaves rustled.

Itachi pointed at four of the Uchiha, than motioned his hand to the left. The men nodded, stalking to the left quietly. Itachi repeated the motion to another group of four, this time to the right. Itachi looked at the remaining two Uchiha, one of which was the newbie, and pointed at the three guards near the compound. His companions nodded, and Itachi gripped the kunai at his waist and threw it straight into the throat of one of the guards.

The two guards went to call for backup, before two kunai lodged into their throats as well. The group of Uchiha nodded towards Itachi, before disappearing into the tree line to kill any Yamanaka scouts. The group of Uchiha on the left rushed silently into the compound, waiting for five minutes before a white kunai was thrown out of the door. Itachi strode out of the treeline, his companions on either side of him, and pocketed the white kunai.

The Clan Heir looked to his group. "Kill any Yamanaka that gets in your way. Squad 1 will take care of any Yamanaka outside. Squad 2 will kill the heiress. We're to stop anyone from getting in the way." His companions nodded, and the three continued their way into the compound. It seemed to be made from high quality stone, and Itachi could tell from its design that the Akimichi and Nara clans assisted in its development.

Itachi paused as he saw that his companions were no longer following him. The newbie was clutching his head slightly, muttering something. Itachi frowned, and quickly stabbed the newbie in the heart. A cry came from elsewhere in the compound, as Itachi wiped the blood off of his kunai. The other Uchiha cast a fire spell, burning the Uchiha's body. Itachi sighed as he continued walking. It seemed the Yamanaka had better defenses than he thought.

A girls scream came from closeby, and Itachi motioned for the other Uchiha to follow them. When they came upon the Heiress' room, seeing the guards dead, Itachi opened the door. It took every amount of his willpower not to lose control right then and there.

The group of Uchiha, now down to two, were smirking as Itachi walked in. And there, in the corner, was the heiress, covered in all matters of bodily fluids, and crying softly to herself.

Itachi pushed the bile back down his throat, and spoke, trying not to let the anger seep into his voice. "What...happened here?" He glared down at the Uchiha in the room, trying to keep his attention off of the girl.

One of the Uchiha straightened himself. "Well, she was going to die anyways, so we'd figure we'd have a little fun first. It's nothing new." He said smugly. The other Uchiha's nodded in agreement. "Besides, we'll kill her now, so no harm done, right?" As he was about to stab the girl, Itachi grabbed his hand in a movement to quick to follow.

"You've already taken her innocence, and done _this _to her. Leave her, now." He said sternly. The Uchiha broke out of Itachi's grip.

"Your father won't be happy about leaving her alive." He said threateningly. Itachi glared at him, his Sharingan active.

"I don't care about father. _I'm _not happy." He said. The two Uchiha glared at each other, before another Uchiha ran in. "Itachi-sama! The Akimichi clan has arrived!"

Itachi turned around. "What?!" He yelled, shocked. "What about Squad 1?"

The Uchiha shook his head. "Dead. Choza himself arrived." Itachi swore, and glared at the two Uchiha of Squad 2.

"We're abandoning the mission. It's important we leave right-" He was cut off as the wall broke down from a massive brown rolling ball. Itachi pulled out his kunai and attempted to force it back, but was forced into the opposite wall. The ball uncurled to show the Akimichi head, Choza, with a look of anger across his face.

The Yamanaka head, Inochi, ran in. "Are they..." He trailed off as he saw his daughter on the floor, and his face crossed into pure rage. "Kill them! Kill the Uchiha!" He yelled, and Yamanaka ninja poured into the room. Two of them grabbed the heiress and fled from the room. The Uchiha grabbed their weapons and began attacking the ninja, but were overrun and killed.

Inochi looked at the dead bodies, and frowned. "Wasn't there supposed to be one more?" He questioned, and a few of the ninja nodded. "Find the last ninja! Go!"

Itachi watched from his place in a tree as Yamanaka surrounded the compound, along with their allies from the Akimichi. Itachi wiped the tear from his face as he remember the Yamanaka girl, but he pressed the memory deep into his heart as he turned and began his travel back to the Uchiha compound.

The Uchiha had lost sight of what they were. And Itachi wanted no part in that.

**_AN:Yeah, kinda short, but I just had to update. Next chapter will be Naruto again._**

**_KenshinAkagi...signing off._**


End file.
